I Wish She'd Stay Mine
by Vita Fidens
Summary: Sequel to "You've Got To Give It to Me as Though You Want It Too." Dean Ambrose finally has what he wants from Liz Moore. Will she be able to survive his twisted version of love and romance? Rated M: Language, Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to Ambrose's mouth lightly pressed on my neck, his arms wrapped around me tightly. I tried to lie still, trying desperately to not pull away and set him off.

He gently nuzzled his nose in my hair, sighing contentedly. I could feel him smiling against my scalp.

"I can't believe how perfect this is," he said quietly, stroking my hair away from my neck. "I never knew just how much I wanted this with you."

I closed my eyes to keep tears from spilling out of them. His idea of perfection was vastly different than mine. Perfect was not bruises on my neck, bites on my shoulder, twisted ankles, and sex I didn't want – all of which I'd had in the last twenty-four hours with this man. The sex I didn't want had been given to me multiple times in the last evening alone.

And, try as he might, Dean Ambrose couldn't have the gentle, normal sex he'd promised me he could.

Every moment with him was an exercise in terror.

He lightly traced his fingertips up my arm, blissfully unaware of these thoughts swirling in my head. I half-wished I could escape them myself. The memories of what had happened already were bad enough; it was the worry of what was yet to come that paralyzed me with fear.

"Do you think…do you think you're able to go once more?" He asked, his hand moving to cradle my breast so there would be no question as to what he meant. "I know that I'll be able to."

I swallowed hard. That hurt. "I'm really sore," I managed to croak out. Speaking was agony.

He nuzzled my neck with his nose. "I'll be gentle," he murmured softly, very lightly stroking my breast. "It's just…being with you…being inside of you…it feels like I'm home for the first time in my life. I want that feeling all the time."

He turned me onto my back. "You're the only home I've ever known, Lizzy," he said quietly, his fingers sliding down to rub my clit.

I closed my eyes and willed my body to respond to him. He wouldn't take no as an answer. I'd discovered that already at about three this morning, when he'd woken me up by pulling me on top of him.

He pressed his lips against mine before moving to suck on each of my nipples in turn.

"I want you to come, Lizzy," he said softly, sliding two fingers inside of me.

I quietly whimpered, pulling back without conscious thought. I was absolutely raw, and there was nothing pleasurable happening for me.

Mercifully, he stopped. "You really are sore, aren't you?"

I opened my eyes and nodded, swallowing hard with the knowledge that this would not make him happy at all.

To my great surprise, he pulled his hand away from me.

"It's ok, baby," he murmured, lightly kissing my nose. The term of endearment sounded foreign and ridiculous coming out of his mouth. "I guess I got a little carried away last night. Honestly, I'm not even sure I have any cum left." He grinned, and I tried to give him a small smile in return.

"We'll pick up on it tonight after the show. Just once," he added hastily, bending down to kiss me again.

I nodded, managing to smile at him like that sounded just wonderful.

He exhaled, smiling down at me. "I told you that you wouldn't regret this, Lizzy. Was I right?"

My head spun with wild protests, but my sense of self-preservation kicked in and I nodded again, almost sheepishly. The fact that speaking actually physically hurt today just might save my ass from saying something incredibly dangerous.

His smile grew even wider, his shoulders dropping with palpable relief. "I just knew that I could do this." He dropped a kiss on my forehead. "Come on, we have enough time for a shower before we have to meet the guys."

He practically bounded out of bed and offered me his hand. Incredibly reluctant, but trying very hard not to appear that way, I took it and stood slowly, wincing at the pain that flooded in from various limbs.

He could try to revise the history of last night all he wanted – the state of my body was a testament to the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride was silent again today.

Ambrose insisted on sitting with me, so Rollins drove. I caught Seth glancing at me every few minutes in the mirror, his expression unreadable. Ambrose held my hand tightly, looking over at me curiously every time I so much as twitched.

Finally, unable to bear the tense silence in the car and Ambrose's lovesick behavior, I rested my head against the back of the seat and fell asleep.

I actually slept well. The knowledge that Dean wouldn't do much of anything too malicious now that we were supposedly in love, coupled with the fact that we were essentially in public was enough to put me at ease.

I woke up about an hour later with my head on Dean's lap. My seat belt had been unfastened and his hand was lightly stroking through my hair.

I tried to sit up, but he put pressure on my head to keep me on his lap. I glanced up at him curiously. He was obviously tense, smoking a cigarette. Something had happened while I was out, but what that might be I couldn't begin to guess.

I also knew better than to poke the bear. I stayed where I was for the duration of the ride.

Sitting up when we finally parked at the hotel, I swiveled my neck to crack it and stretched. I was feeling more like myself. My mind was sharper; my danger sensors weren't running on high alert like they had been for the past week. I felt like someone had hit the reset button in my brain. All after only an hour of uninterrupted sleep.

I trailed Ambrose into the hotel, noting his pointed avoidance of Seth. Now I was starting to get a better idea of what might have happened.

He went to check us in to our room, and Seth sent Roman.

"Are you ok?" He asked me in a low voice, staring down at his phone.

Taking the hint, I pretended to be interested in some of the brochures that they always have in hotel lobbies.

"Yeah," I replied. The quality of my voice had not improved. "He seemed calmer after he made me tell him that I loved him last night."

"That's where those bruises are from, I take it?" He asked, his thumb scrolling at an unnaturally fast pace.

"Yes. What happened in the car to piss him off?"

"I asked him about your date. He was speaking in such glowing terms. I asked him how you had enjoyed yourself, and he said that you were in love with him and he couldn't be happier. I had to antagonize him and ask if he was sure you weren't lying. That snapped his rose-colored glasses, and he got angry with me."

I sighed. "Thanks for that."

His head shot up, and he glared at me. "I'm trying to help you."

I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," I said immediately.

He shook his head, staring back down at his phone. "No, I'm sorry, Liz. This is not your fault, and I know I probably put you in a bad spot with him. It's a very…frustrating situation."

Ambrose started to head our way at that particular moment, so our conversation died there. At least I knew what was going on now, and could be somewhat prepared for it.

Ambrose reached out for my hand, and I offered him mine in return. The look he shot Seth was pure smugness. I elected to steer him away quickly, before he could open his mouth and make things even worse.

He glanced my way, surprised, and I tried to shoot him my most seductive look. I hoped that I wasn't quite as raw as before, because I was going to need to pretend not to be either way. My conversation with Seth never took place – as a result, I was going to need a reason to drag him away so quickly. It would also do double-duty and convince him that I was actually engaged in whatever fucked-up approximation of a relationship we had.

The door to our room had barely shut behind us before I launched myself at him, kissing him for all I was worth. He seemed surprised, but caught on quickly.

He wrapped his hands in my hair and very gently pulled away. "What are you doing, Lizzy?"

I decided to tell at least part of the truth. "You seem upset about something. I want to remind you of the good in your life."

He glanced down, a small smile on his face. "I don't know that I could forget," he finally replied, bringing his head up to kiss me again. "Did you somehow magically heal up in the two hours we had in the car, or were you going to take one for the team?"

I gave him a very small, sheepish smile. "Caught me," I replied. "I doubt that I'm there, but I wanted to do something to make you happy."

He closed his eyes, shaking his head before pulling away. I watched him kick his shoes off and lie on the bed. "Come here," he said, patting the bed beside him.

I did the same – kicked off my shoes and lie down beside him. I wrapped my arm around his chest for good measure, nestling into his body and forcing what I hoped was a contented-sounding sigh through my lips.

He lightly kissed my forehead, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "This is all I need to be happy," he murmured, pressing his lips into my hair. "Don't you ever forget that."


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived to the arena about an hour early for my second Ambrose-era Monday Night Raw.

I was having a tough time believing that only eight days had passed since my world had been flipped on its head. It felt like a lifetime.

I was relieved that it had only been a week and Ambrose seemed to be leveling out. Today was the first day where I hadn't felt that danger was imminent during every waking moment. Maybe by the end of the month I could have a few days strung together that weren't filled with terror. That would be nice.

"Well, well," a familiar voice broke into my thoughts. "Look at the lost little lamb that finally found her way home."

My hands clenched into fists automatically. Heyman.

I turned and gave him my biggest smile.

"We were all very worried, Elizabeth. Very, very worried." He wagged his finger at me as if I was a naughty dog. I wanted to bite it off and spit it back in his face.

"I managed to find my way back," I replied as calmly as I could. "I appreciate your true concern, however."

"Of course I was concerned," he said, stepping towards me with fake concern all over his face. "It's easy to see how happy you make Dean. He's one of my top performers, as well as a close, personal friend. The knowledge that you are instrumental in making him happy – in silencing those pesky voices in his head for him – is enough for me to want to bury our proverbial hatchet."

"Very noble of you, Mr. Heyman."

He stood and studied me for a few moments, his arms crossed over his chest. "I also have a personal interest in your presence, Ms. Moore. I was wondering if you'd given any thought to what career you would be pursuing upon the termination of your agreement with Mr. Ambrose."

I tilted my head, eyes narrowing. "I can't say as though I have, Mr. Heyman."

"I find myself in need of an assistant to run both Monday Night Raw and remain the business associate of my group of gentlemen. It's a lot of work, keeping both the WWE Universe and those men happy. I think you could assist me in that regard."

I was momentarily stunned into silence. A very rare occurrence for me. Heyman reached out and patted my arm. "Just…think about it, Ms. Moore. You would be a very welcome addition to our crew. A very welcome addition indeed."

"Paul! Just the man I was lookin' for," another familiar voice broke in. I turned, unable to help smiling, as the red-head Irishman Sheamus bounded up to us.

"All right, Lizzy?" He asked, grinning at me.

"Just fine, Sheamus. How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad to see you're still in one piece." His brow crinkled as he surveyed me critically. "Even if you're all marked up about the neck there. Do I need to go teach Mr. Ambrose a lesson for messing with my favorite lady?"

I managed to laugh, even as my face started burning with absolute, unfiltered shame at being seen like this. "I can handle it, but thanks."

His eyes narrowed and he took a step towards me, turning his back on Heyman. "It's all right, Liz," he said quietly, resting a hand on my shoulder. "I firmly believe that men like Ambrose will get theirs in Hell. But in the meantime, if I see him – he'd better pray he sees me first, or I might be sending him to his judgment."

Tears filled my eyes unexpectedly. I couldn't speak, so I simply nodded and covered his hand with mine, squeezing it gently. I think he understood.


	4. Chapter 4

I should have known that it was too good to be true, I thought bitterly as my face hit the wall. I could taste just the slightest bit of blood – I must have bitten my tongue.

My right arm was wrenched up painfully behind my back, my left pinned against the wall, held tightly at the wrist.

"Care to discuss with me what you and your buddy Sheamus were talking about earlier today?" Ambrose asked, attempting to keep his voice casual and failing.

"He wanted to know how you were treating me," I replied evenly. "He saw the bruises on my neck."

"What concern of that is his?" He spit out. "Is there something you want to tell me, Lizzy? Are you a cheating whore?"

"No, she's not," another voice broke in. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified – Sheamus' arrival could make things worse by a multiple of ten, but the big man could take care of himself. "I just can't stand men who beat up on women."

Ambrose let me go. "I'm not beating up on Lizzy. Not that it's any of your business, but we're in love."

"Oh, ay? That's why you've got her pinned to the wall, right? Because that's love?"

I turned in time to see Sheamus step forward and poke Ambrose in the chest. Oh hell. "You're a coward. You're nothing." I'd never seen the Irishman this wound up. "Why don't you come fight someone your own size?"

Ambrose grinned, and it was one of the sickest smiles I'd ever had the misfortune to see. "Did you forget what happened to you last time I got my hands on you?"

"Not at all," Sheamus growled. "I know just how much of a beating I owe you." He glanced back at me. "You and me, tonight. If I win," he nodded in my direction, "Liz gets to go home."

I started, not sure I'd heard him correctly.

Ambrose laughed. "Yeah? What's in it for me? Besides the pleasure of beating the ever-loving shit out of you one more time, that is. Get out of here. I'm sharing a private chat with my darling Elizabeth."

Sheamus stepped towards him again. "I'm not leaving until you say yes. You can have one of your little boys to help you. I'll beat you both."

Ambrose stepped even closer to Sheamus. "There's nothing you have that I want, you piece of trash," he snapped, his hands balling up into fists.

"You need to make sure he takes this match," Seth said low in my ear. I hadn't even noticed his approach, and I jumped, causing both men to turn in my direction. Seth made the best of it by stepping towards Sheamus as well.

"Back off," Seth said in a low voice. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

Sheamus laughed. "I'm not backing off, and I'm not going away. Your buddy here likes to hurt women. I don't like men who do that. In fact, I hate men who do that. I want to show him just how much I hate his cowardly guts."

"Sheamus, you have nothing I want. I have no reason to get into that ring with you," Ambrose replied patiently, as if speaking to a small child.

I swallowed hard. I hoped this was the right move.

"I'll give you a year," I said quickly.

Ambrose turned his head back to me. "What?" He asked, his fists dropping down.

"If you win, I'll stay for an entire year," I repeated, praying to God that there was something in the works to keep that from happening. "Is that enough of a reason?"

His head twitched in a short 'no' motion. "You'd risk that to try and get away from me?" He asked, the hurt in his voice apparent.

"Of course she would, you're a bleedin' psychopath," Sheamus snapped.

Ambrose's jaw clenched while he studied me. "Is that true, Elizabeth?"

I studied him right back, trying to appear less terrified than I was. "Dean," I started gently, "do you really think Sheamus will be able to beat you alone? Much less you and someone else?" I stepped towards him and very lightly put my hands on his shoulders. "I want you to show everyone that interfering with us is a costly mistake. One that will be paid in blood. If I have the added benefit of being able to stay with you for a year, well…" I shrugged, trailing off.

He was quiet for a moment. "You do love me," he said flatly.

I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, nodding. I couldn't quite bring myself to say those words aloud again.

When I pulled away, he remained still – except for his fingers, drumming quickly on his thigh while he studied me through narrowed eyes.

"All right, Sheamus," he said in a low voice, his eyes still fixed on me. "You and me are going to dance tonight. Better have Paul call the ambulance now, because I am going to hurt you for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."


	5. Chapter 5

I was an absolute wreck while I waited for that match to start.

Ambrose had chosen Roman as his partner and not Seth. I thought that was pretty telling, and it made me worry even more that Ambrose knew something was going on.

"Lizzy," he said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced up to see him coming out of Heyman's office. He gestured away from the group that had formed outside the door– Punk, Seth, and Roman – and we stepped down the hall a bit, turning around a corner and out of sight.

"I'm not stupid, Lizzy," he finally said. "I know that you're hoping to get out of staying."

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard before finally nodding. "I am. I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath. "You shouldn't be." Cautiously, I opened my eyes to study him. He was leaning against the opposite wall, hands in his pockets.

"I get carried away sometimes," he finally said. "I tend to move things along too quickly; to escalate things that should be left to grow on their own. I was wrong to do a lot of what I've done to you."

I could feel my brow furrowing. These couldn't be words coming from Dean Ambrose.

"Please remember that when we lose tonight. I'm going to go," he sighed, shaking his head, "well, I'm going to go absolutely, unabashedly insane. I'll probably do some more things that are completely fucked up. But it's because my heart's in the right place, even if my execution is lacking. I…really care about you, in my own fucked up way."

I was quiet for a few minutes. "I don't know what to say," I finally answered.

He shook his head, a small, sad smile coming to his face. "Don't say anything. Just give me one last kiss, Lizzy. Do it like you're going to miss me."

I stepped towards him and gently wrapped my arms around his neck. Pressing my body against his, I leaned up and kissed him.

It was one of the sweetest, most passionate kisses I'd ever shared with someone.

"Remember _that_," he murmured, placing another soft kiss on my lips. "Try to forget everything else."


	6. Chapter 6

I could feel myself shaking as we made our way out to the ring.

Ambrose had said 'when' we lose. He either knew what was going to happen…or he was going to lose on purpose.

None of this made any sense to me at all. Why would Ambrose go into a match where he knew he was going to lose me? After all of his work to get me to come to him in the first place, why would he give me up after a week?

His speech in the back hadn't helped my confusion any. He knew he was going to lose, but he seemed incredibly reluctant to do so.

It simply didn't add up to any conclusion that fit together properly.

My head was spinning as I watched him in the ring. He had refused to look at me on our way out, and he continued pointedly ignoring my presence.

Sheamus came out to a loud cheer from the audience. The bell had barely rung before the fight began.

I can't even call it a match. Ambrose may have known that he was going to lose, but it seemed that he wanted to punish Sheamus first. He beat the ever-loving tar out of him, his face a mask of pure, unbridled fury.

Sheamus struggled against him, not quite gaining the upper-hand – but at least not getting pummeled any longer. Ambrose tagged Roman in and settled in the corner. His eyes finally met mine briefly before he looked away again, pushing his hair out of his face.

Reigns gave Sheamus an ok fight, but even I could see that his effort was half-hearted. It seemed that he had absolutely no desire to hurt Sheamus, and no real drive to win this match.

What in the blue hell was going on here?

Sheamus pulled away from Reigns and went to the corner. He punched Ambrose in the face so hard that even I winced before turning and planting Roman with a brogue kick.

He covered Roman, who turned his head slightly towards me and gave me a very small smile as the ref counted to three.

I covered my face with my hands and started to weep.

Just like that, my nightmare was over.


	7. Sequel

Thanks, again, for all you do to let me know you're reading and (hopefully) enjoying this series!

Next part is up - "It Won't Stop, I Have No Control." Those who were worried that Ambrose was going soft...I hope this story addresses that for you. Enjoy! :)


End file.
